Our Dirty Little Secret
by Sydeybidey
Summary: This is how Gabriella and Jason started their secret relationship, and how they go through with it while Gabriella is dating Troy, how Troy finds out, and how Gabriella has to make her decision. Read and review. *Hiatus, Major Writers Block*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

So, a lot of people have been telling me to make my oneshot Dirty Little Secret into a story, so, here it is!

Summary: This is how Gabriella and Jason started their secret relationship, and how they do through with it while Gabriella is dating Troy.

Dirty Little Secret

**Bold- Narrator**

_Italics- Actions_

Regular- Quotes

**He broke her heart**

_Shows the computer screen with Troy on it_

Troy: All right the singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?

**She was heartbroken**

_Shows Gabriella crying_

**Until**

Jason: Gabriella, are you all right?

Gabriella: No, Troy, he-

_Shows Gabriella as she breaks down crying and Jason holds her_

**Things heat up**

_Shows Jason and Gabriella talking and sitting real close to each other_

**People make up**

Troy: It's a pairs audition.

_Shows Gabriella taking the composition and smiling_

**A relationship forms**

Troy: Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?

Gabriella: Yes!

_Shows Troy finally kissing Gabriella_

**A new relationship forms**

_Shows Jason and Gabriella kissing in an empty classroom_

**It gets complicated**

_Shows Troy talking to Coach Bolton_

Troy: Gabriella's been off lately, she doesn't want to hang out with me, and when she does, she's out on another planet.

Coach Bolton: She seems fine.

Troy: It must be me then.

**Trust is broken**

_Shows Coach Bolton talking to Jason_

Coach Bolton: Do you know if Gabriella is cheating on Troy?

_Shows Jason getting nervous_

Jason: No Coach.

**She loves them both**

_Shows Gabriella reading a note from Jason and smiles_

_Shows Gabriella holding Troys' hand looking up at him smiling_

**He finds out**

_Shows Troy reading the note Jason gave to Gabriella_

**Their friendship is ruined**

_Shows Troy punching Jason in the face_

**Relationships are slowly falling apart**

Troy: Gabriella, it's either me or him

**She's slowly breaking**

_Shows Gabriella crying_

**Starring:**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella smiling_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

**And**

**Ryne Sanborn**

_Shows Jason throwing a basketball at the gym wall_

**In**

**Dirty Little Secret**

Gabriella: I can't see you anymore.

A/N: So, what do you think, well, tell me if it's good and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Our Dirty Little Secret

Chapter One

Gabriella's POV

Taylor was telling me how Troy thinks, how he's nothing but brainless and does whatever other people tell him to do, I still don't believe her. She showed me the computer screen and I saw Troy on it. "All right the singing thing is nothing. Probably just a way to keep my nerves down. I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the audition and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?" I was shocked, I felt my heart break into millions of pieces, Taylor was right, but I was so sure he was different, I guess he wasn't the geeky boy I met on New Years Eve. "Well we'll be down there if you want," I heard Taylor say. I nodded my head and I felt a tear fall. Everyone left the room and I was alone, I guess it'll always end like this no matter what school I'm in, me alone.

I walked toward the window and saw basically the whole school outside near the fountain, they crowded around Troy and cheered him on. I couldn't control myself, I broke down into a silent cry. "How could he?" I whispered to myself, "How could I?" I heard the door knob turn and I was trying to hide my tears. The door opened and Jason Cross walked in. I never really talked to him, but he was popular and on the basketball team so maybe thats why, the guys on the basketball team don't want anything to do with me. "Gabriella, are you all right?" he asked me. He must have seen my tear stained face that I was unsuccessful at hiding. I tried to get words out, my throat felt like it closed, and he just stared. "No, Troy, he-," I managed to stutter out but then I broke down again. I was crying in front of someone who might as well be a stranger to me, I was hurt and embarressed.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms around my body and I just melted into them. "It's going to be okay, don't cry," he whispered in my ear. I don't know why but it felt so right being in his arms. "Shhh, calm down, there's no need to cry over Troy, he's not worth your time," he said. I knew he was right, but I'm heart broken right now. I started to calm down and I stopped crying, but me and Jason stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, and to be honest I didn't want this moment to end. "Are you calm now?" he asked pulling away slowly. "Yeah," I whispered, "You didn't have to stay with me." "I wanted to," he said. I smiled, "Yeah see, you should smile more often," he said, "you're gorgeous when you smile." I saw him smile, he is quite cute, he's the one who should smile more often.

"Thanks, for staying with me," I said. "No problem," he replied. "Why did you stay?" I asked, "I mean we haven't said a word to each other." "I stayed because I wanted to," he answered. There was a moment of silence. "Why don't we get to know each other," he said and extended his hand out, "I'm Jason Cross." "I'm Gabriella Montez," I said as I shook his hand. "Now, there's another ten minutes till lunch is over, would you care to join me?" he asked with that smile I love so much. "I'd be happy to," I said. "Well then lets go," he said opening the door.

We entered the cafeteria and saw a large croup of people crowded around a table. "Most likely Bolton fans," Jason said. " They could be your fans waiting for you," I told him. "That's impossible, I don't have any fans, Troy and Chad kind of steal the spot light." he explained. "Well, I guess I'm your number one fan," I said. He smiled, "Thank you," he said. We sat down at an empty table away from the crowd. "I'm amazed by you," Jason said. "Why?" I asked. "Well, you're doing the musical, anyone who could stay in the same room with Darbus for two hours after school amazes me," he said laughing a bit. I laughed too, he is a really funny guy. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I studied his eyes, they were a light brown, actually hazel, they were gorgeous, nothing like Troy's, they were nicer. I felt like we were the only two people in this cafeteria, the only two people in the world, I started blushing, "Sorry," he said. "Why?" I asked. "Umm nothing just forget it," he answered back, "class is going to start soon I better go, I'll see you later." "Bye," I replied.

I started walking away from the table when I heard a voice, "Gabriella, Gabriella." I walked to my locker and opened it to grab my books for the next class. "Hey! How how's it goin'?" Troy Bolton replied as he caught up to me. I tried my best to ignore him hoping he would go away. "Well, listen, there's something I want to talk to you about-" he started but I interrupted him. "And here it is. I know what it's like to carry a load with your friends. I get it. You've got your boys Troy. It's okay. So we're good." I said. "Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks," he said in a confused tone. "I don't wanna do the callbacks either. I mean who are we trying to kid? You've got your team and now I've got mine. I'll do the scholastic decathalon and you win the championships. It's where we belong," I explained as I pulled the song we were supposed to perform out of my locker, "Go Wildcats." "But I-" he started but I cut him off. "Me neither," I said walking away from my locker. "Gabriella?" he said still confused. I felt a little better as I walked away, I have to get over him, if a guy hurts me he doesn't deserve me, and Troy hurt me, so I guess he doesn't deserve me. I was walking and I saw Jason walk into the Algebra classroom, I started getting this weird feeling and smiled, like when I first met Troy, except this feeling was stronger, way stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Our Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Two

Jason's POV

I was sitting in Algebra class listening to the same thing over and over again. A + B + C, blah, blah, blah. I was bored out of my mind. My mind started to wander off track and algebra just wasn't important right now. I could have done better during basketball practice, I should have let Troy do the musical instead of make him say those awful things about Gabriella, I should have told Gabriella the truth. I was in on the whole plan to get Troy not to do the musical, and now she thinks I'm some sort of hero for being there for her, it's just not right. I just don't get it, I had the chance to tell her, I just got lost in her eyes, those beautiful eyes, dark brown, makes her seem sort of mysterious. I've never spoken a word to her and the next thing I know I'm holding her, I'm telling her to calm down and that everything will be okay, I told her she was gorgeous. It's not an ordinary day today, I left my house thinking I could ask that cute cheerleader out, and now I can't get Gabriella's face out of my mind.

"Mr. Cross," I heard the teacher say, well actually yell.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's the answer to the equation?" she said with a smile.

"Uhh, Umm, it's, uhh, I don't know," I said as I heard some laughs across th room.

"This is disappointing Jason, thats 2 strikes, one for not paying attention, and the other for the homework assignment that was not turned in today. One more strike and thats an automatic detention, GOT IT," She said yelling the last part.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

I think I'll ask Gabriella if she needs to talk some more, or maybe I'll ask her to go to the movies with me, or maybe, maybe I'm just out of my mind because every girl who has there eyes set on Troy Bolton always gets Troy Bolton. No one ever likes me, I'm just that useless guy on the basketball team that can't do anything right.

"Mr. Cross," someone said, "Mr. Cross."

"Yes, Gabriella," I said. Then I heard hysterical laughing from the entire class.

"Mr. Cross, if you can't pay attention in my class, then maybe you'll just need to go to detention," the teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied taking the detention slip and leaving the classroom.

I walked down the hallway and into the detention room. "Here you go sir," I said giving it to the man in front of the room.

"Take your seat," he said coldly.

"Yes, sir," I said going to the back of the classroom.

"Hey man," I heard someone say.

Great Troy's here. "Hey man," I said back and sat next to him.

"What are you in for?" he asked.

"Not paying attention in algebra and I forgot to do my homework last night," I said, "you?"

"I was late to class again," he said, "I mean I had a late pass and everything, I had to do something in the gym."

"What did you have to do," I said, I am pretty curious now.

"Nothing, I just told my dad to sign me a late pass, I was just thinking, Gabriella won't talk to me," he said.

"I know, we've been talking," I said to him.

"Dude, you're trying to steal my girl," he said obviously angry.

"No, no, I'd never do that," I said to him. I'm serious, I would never try to date someone elses girlfriend, but Gabriella isn't his girlfriend, well not yet at least, I can still get to know her.

"You better not, you and Gabriella are just friends, got it," he spat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got it," I said. Well there goes my plans about the movies but the talking will still work, friends just talk, friends have an occasional kiss, no, no, don't think that Jason, don't go there.

"How much longer?" I asked Troy after a long silence.

"Oh, umm another 10 minutes," he answered.

"So, you really like Gabriella?" I asked. Troy has never acted like this about a girl, I mean, if his attitude changes, then he must really like her.

"Yeah I like her, she's pretty, she's smart, and yeah," he replied. Yeah, I guess she is pretty, I mean she is pretty, and she's my number one fan, and she's like perfect. Maybe if Troy doesn't find out I could ask her out.

The bell went off and finally I was free, I've never gotten a detention and I never want another one. "Jason!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Chad and Zeke.

"Hey man, I never thought you would get a detention," Zeke said, "but anyway, Troy, Chad, and I are gonna go for a free period practice, are you in?"

"Uhh yeah sure," I said. I then saw Gabriella walk past me, "but I'll be there a little later."

"Okay man, whatever you say," Zeke said.

"Remember, she's mine," Troy whispered to me. I walked off and pretended not to hear him, but he knows I heard what he said.

"Hey Gabriella," I said, "so I was thinking, ma-maybe later after school w-we could talk some more, and like, you know, hangout and stuff." I closed my eyes realizing what I just said, I'm so stupid, and like hangout and stuff, who says that?

"I'd love to Jason," she replied with a smile.

"Really!" I said in an excited tone, "I mean, that's cool."

She started laughing, "You're a funny guy Jason."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, "so I'll meet you by your locker."

"Sounds great, my locker number is 1372," she said in a sweet voice.

"Great, 1372," I said to myself as I wrote her locker number on my hand and she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your locker," she said, "it's right next to mine."

I smiled at that, "You're right, I guess it slipped my mind. Well, I've got to get going, I've got practice, I'll see you later." I said that in a hurry, I don't know why but since we first started talking, I seem to stutter and can't get my words out unless its in one breath.

"Right, have fun," She said as she walked past me too the science lab. I forgot she told me she was doing the Scholastic Decatholon since she's not doing the musical.

I looked at my watch, shoot, they're expecting me to play a game with them. I walked as fast as I could to the gym, avoiding crashing into people. "Excuse me, Sorry," I apologized for when I did run into people. I ran to the locker room to suit up. As soon as I finished I ran inside the gym. "I'm here," I said to them.

"And we're finished," Chad said, "thanks for showing up, free period's almost over, we don't have enough time for a game of two on two."

"Sorry, I got caught up in some stuff," I said. They know I was talking to Gabriella, well Troy does atleast, maybe Zeke, but Chad he doesn't know anything, I mean, I could go up and kiss a cheerleader right in front of him and he wouldn't know what was going on. "Maybe tomorrow we could play a two on two."

"Whatever," Chad said with anger in his voice, walking toward the locker room.

"Troy, Zeke," I really didn't mean to be late," I said in an apologetic tone. "I really had to talk to someone, and well it just took longer than I expected."

"Hey, man, I don't know you anymore, first you leave that pep rally in the front of the school, then you get a detention, now you made a promise and you broke it, you're like a new person," Zeke said walking towards Chad.

"Troy, you believe me right?" I asked, knowing Troy he would completely understand.

"Yeah of course, it was one mistake," he said. "I don't want to be late to next class so, see ya," he said as he followed suit too the locker room.

How can Chad and Zeke hate me, they miss practice all the time, the first time I miss one, they isolate me. I looked up at the clock, "Crap I'm gonna be late." I ran to the locker room to change back to my regular clothes. I looked back at my watch, two more hours and I can hangout with Gabriella, I feel like I haven't seen her in hours, this feeling is weird, but I want this feeling to stay, I've never felt this before, I just need to see her again.


End file.
